Plants vs. Zombies: Ultimate Battles
This game is a PvZ spinoff. It is an RPG turn based battle game. Description The plants are on Brainsborough island, but the zombies are attacking! Now the plants need to stop the zombies! Take the root in this turn based battle! Play with the heavy-damage Wall-nut, the healing Sunflower, the AoE Lightning Reed, and many more! Also, fight the powerful Buckethead, the athlectic Pole Vaulter, the heavy-damage Footballer and many more! You'll never think Peashooters are useless again! WATCH OUT FOR ZOMBIE CHICKENS! Plants Each plant has three abilities: an offensive ability, which damages zombies, a support ability, which buffs itself or other plants, and a Plant Food ability. Each plant has a different use and different abilities. Plants have special classes which are unique to that plant, and serve to show purpose (i.e. Basic, Healer, Heavy Hitter, etc.) Peashooter A basic attacker, which is good with other plants. Class: Basic Health: 100 Attack 1: Pea Cannon-Deals 5 to 10 damage to one zombie. Attack 2: Leaf Shield-Provides a plant with a Leaf Shield, reducing the damage of attacks that hit it by 5 damage. Attack 3: Pea Gatling-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie. Sunflower Capable of healing other plants, at the cost of damage. Class: Healer Health: 100 Attack 1: Sun Pulse-Deals 3 to 6 damage to one zombie and heals all plants by 100% of dealt damage. Attack 2: Heal Beam-Heals one plant 10 to 20 health. Attack 3: Sunbeam-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 10 to 20 damage to one zombie, and heals all plants by 100% of dealt damage. Wall-Nut Powerful and healthy, but mostly single target and has no extra effects. Class: Defensive Health: 150 Attack 1: Headbutt-Deals 10 to 20 damage to one zombie. Attack 2: Iron Maiden-Gives a plant iron armor, doubling their health. Attack 3: Bowling Ball Roll-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 10 to 20 damage to three zombies. Cherry Bomb Decent damage and awesome Plant Food, but normal health. Class: Support Health: 100 Attack 1: Dual Headbutt-Deals 10 to 15 damage to one zombie. Attack 2: Seed Shield- Provides a plant with a seed shield which shoots seeds, making the next five zombies that attack it receive 5 damage. Attack 3: Chaboof-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 50 damage to all zombies. Potato Mine SIngle target and low health, but sneaky. Class: Scout Health: 75 Attack 1: Potato Toss-Deals 5 to 10 damage to one zombie. Attack 2: Potato Shield-Provides a plant with a potato shield, reducing the damage of attacks that hit it by 10 damage. Attack 3: Spudow-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 50 damage to one zombie. Passive Effects: Sneaky: Has a 1 in 5 chance to avoid attacks. Chomper Heavy damage and decent health, making it a force to be reckoned with. Class: Heavy Hitter Health: 125 Attack 1: Chomp-Deals 10 to 15 damage to one zombie. Attack 2: Burrow-Makes itself immune to attacks for two turns. Attack 3: Om Nom Nom-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 20 to 25 damage to three zombies. Cactus An offensive character, which is good if you have a plant with defensive moves to go with it. Class: Sniper Health: 100 Attack 1: Spike Shot-Deals 5 to 10 damage to one zombie. Attack 2: Spike Shield-Provides a plant with a spike shield, making any zombie that attacks it receive 20 damage. Attack 3: Supercharged Spike Shot-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie. Lightning Reed Has low health and deals light damage, but to all enemies at once! Class: AoE Health: 85 Attack 1: Zap-Deals 3 to 6 damage to all zombies. Attack 2: Shock Shield-Provides a plant with a lightning shield, making any zombie that attacks it receive 15 damage. Attack 3: Storm-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 6 to 12 damage to all zombies, and stuns one for one turn. Snow Pea Can chill zombies, making them take double turns to charge up moves, but only once. Class: Slowdown Health: 100 Attack 1: Ice Pea Cannon-Deals 5 to 10 damage to one zombie, and chills it. Attack 2: Ice Shards-Provides a plant with ice shards, making any zombie that attacks it receive 20 damage and be chilled. Attack 3: Ice Pea Gatling-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie, and freezes it for one turn. Passive Effects: Frozen: Immune to Chill or Freeze effects, but takes double damage from Burn effects. Torchwood Powerful with a handy support move. Class: Fiery Health: 100 Attack 1: Fireball-Deals 10 to 15 damage to one zombie, and burns it for three turns, making it lose 5 health per turn, but defrosting chilled or frozen zombies. Attack 2: Fire Peas-If a Peashooter is in battle, they shoot fireballs for three turns, but if a Snow Pea is in battle, they shoot normal peas for three turns. Attack 3: Napalm Peas-Uses 1 Plant Food. If a Peashooter is in battle, it shoots napalm peas, which do 15 to 20 damage and burn zombies for three turns, and if a Snow Pea is in battle, they shoot fireballs for three turns. Passive Effects: Fiery: Immune to Burn status effect, but takes double damage from Freeze attacks. Bonk Choy Powerful, offensive, and attacks multiple zombies, making it a great plant. Class: Melee Health: 100 Attack 1: One-Two Combo-Deals 10 to 15 damage to two zombies. Attack 2: Counter-Lets a plant counter two attacks with their offensive attack, as long as they survive. Attack 3: Three-Four Combo-Uses 1 Plant Food. Deals 25 damage four times, spread out in any way you like, or all against one zombie. Zombies COMING SOON!